1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to an uncoupled multi-phase inductor, and in particular to the uncoupled multi-phase inductor element with extreme low coupling coefficient, saved space, and high power density.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the modern electronic device trends to provide high power density and high performance. A power supply product is requisite to the electronic device and pursues size reduction for gaining a high power density. Inside the power supply product, the size of inductor generally occupies more space than other components. Therefore, this causes many designers to focus on the issues of reducing the volume of the inductor inside the power supply product. However, it is not an easy goal since this engineering of optimization will cost a lot of development time.
Currently, most of the inductor components are discrete and are necessary to production of the electronic device. The discrete components need to have spacing there-between since the certain spacing and distances among the discrete components can improve the interferences being caused by the magnetic coupling effect of the inductor components. However, the spacing and the distances among the inductor components may bring negative invisible impact to the electronic device which is designed to be minimized and high performance.
Few conventional electronic devices adopt two-in-one design or multiple inductors in one device. The design with more than two inductors in the device is very rare. Even though the multiple inductors can be put together in one device by mechanically bonding, it still fails to reach the high power density due to more spaces are required. Thus this configuration is not will promoted and need to be improved.